


Broken places for the broken

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Magoroku is a Ghost!, WIP, ghost au, might write more of it someday but until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: The quality of the floor creaking took him out of his thoughts. What was that? Plausibly an animal got inside, which happens a lot. But they sang like heels, from a human. Was someone here to prank him again? The first time he enduringly detected something he hasn’t in such a long time. Flinching in surprise. Someone was here!? Listening intimately before floating towards the sudden source of it all, peering up at the noise. He poked his hand from the side...
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IF - Ghost!Magoroku/Sophia AU :eyes: It’s not even finished but I got 1k of it so there’s that. Idk if I should finish this or not but it depends if anyone would love to read more of this AU! also, she's there bc Kyoya ordered her to come find the ghost was the main thing might expand on it later

Asking incessant questions was something he commonly did and yet explanations would never come his way. Being left in the murk of the nocturnal adumbrations. He wasn’t so certain why he was here but must’ve been something that has to do with his past. Only recalling faint memories of his departure from the world — simple fragmented sections of what have should be whole — declining from something but he couldn’t commemorate what it was. His ghost-like figure was continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. Exerting some time to get used to it, to surmise why he was here. To come to terms with everything yet nothing all at the same time. But he only complains and whines a lot.

A comprehensive towed in his chest, jerking. It was unusual he still had feelings, awareness, and human comprehension despite being a ghost. The undead. No, he was the king of the undead. The greatest ghost that ever existed. That sensation running inside of his see-through chest, caused by being alone so much, a tangibility ever-growing. And it was quite lonely here, too. Where feelings still did matter.

But kids often came in, just for the legend that a powerful ghost lives in the home. He might’ve been a ghost but his feelings were still there. Being annoyed, he saw the kids trying to mess with him, and thus, he fought back. It was the people who missed him who's to blame. He would get offended, dramatically shouting back and pouting but they couldn't hear him, no one could. But he had an idea… ah yes, a good idea! He was still able to touch things. Haphazardly smirk, snickering meticulously at the fools who derided him only to get his attention at his new plans. A petty reason to knock things over and slam the doors but it worked. As they got startled enough that those who would enter spontaneously shuffled towards the doors.

But it was objectionably hushed, the only racket is the breeze blowing through the windows at times and the animals and scales waving from the woods nearby… but something else came...

**_Creak._ **

The quality of the floor creaking took him out of his thoughts. What was that? Plausibly an animal got inside, which happens a lot. But they sang like heels, from a human. Was someone here to prank him again? The first time he enduringly detected something he hasn’t in such a long time. Flinching in surprise. Someone was here!? Listening intimately before floating towards the sudden source of it all, peering up at the noise. He poked his hand from the side...

Sensing the chilly gust streaming beyond her as she enters the area. The floorboard creaking while she was sternly walking on it. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Darkroom, broken pieces across the floor. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed.

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what her sights can see, but kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Gloomy and dismal. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Being mingled with the faint grey. Sky-blue didn’t pay any mind to it.

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

A white-haired that reminded him of the winter snow. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow. Bight and thick eyes that were icy sky-blue. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Blue fancy dress along with a dark blue jacket. White boots with hard gray heels. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Her whole theme was like winter ice. 

A piercing stare that made him ponder, something about her ticked something inside of him. But he wasn’t sure why. Did he know her? 

Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely, "Who is that girl?" 

She paused, halting her steps and he froze. 

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?" 

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head. He flinches, she was altering her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? His eyes stretched in shocked as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floats behind the wall, panicking. 

Silence swelled the area.

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. 

The voice was asking questions as if it was confusing, it belonged to a male by the weight of the tone. Her cold icy eyes caught glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. But she wasn’t going crazy, she was sure she felt. She stood there. Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important, she turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. 

Her heels echo the area, getting fainter. Feeling a wave of relief from this notion. 

He had a plan to get at her. Following her around closely while doing the normal things he did for others. Until it backfired. She spontaneously caught him in the act and he clumsy flinches in surprises, yelping as he floats backward, “Huh?” He instantly panics, “Wait, you can see me!?”

Taking her card glowing card out, she stood high and well. Warily glaring at this thing. Her stern voice filling the room, “Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s… this old legend about a house.” Kyoya-sama crossed his legs on his seat, “About a boy who died inside. Some might say that his body is still haunting the place.”

“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it?

Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was.

“Yes.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to investigate it.”

She nodded, “Da.”

\----------

“You don’t seriously believe that Kyoya is right about this, do you?”

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He doubted that Sophia believed in the idea of ghosts, either. 

“No, not really.” She packed the necessary gear for hunting. She would never question his orders. “But I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either.

“There’s not a single ghost. They just don’t exist, I hope you know that.” Rouga wanted her to see Kyoya’s flaws. “You won’t find what you’re looking for.”

“How can you be so sure? Nothing's ever guaranteed.”

Rouga frowned, “How many missions did we go on with the intent of looking for ghosts to help him?”

“A few.”

Yamazaki Davide. Gremlin (Oomori Retsu). Kuchinawa Terumi. They all failed to bring Kyoya-sama what they wanted but despite that, Kyoya wasn’t giving up. She denied it. Ghost really didn’t exist, after all. It was all she concluded. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da from Kyoya-sama orders. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. _ Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature. _

“You may not like it, Rouga.” Sophia grabbed her back and went towards the door, “But it’s best just to accept it.”

\------------

_ What happened? Where am I? _

He panicked at first, freaking out about this state. Dramatically shouting and whining, throwing his arms around. 

He arose in a dark place much like this. His long-forgotten home.

Why was he like this? And why was he here, in this old disgusting place? Who was he? Why was he here? He would ask questions that hung tightly in the air. And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! The answers never came to him. No one else could answer these as nobody could hear in the first place. 

All he could remember was his name…  **_Shido Magoroku._ **

Death.

He’s dead.

He knew that!

He refused to accept it. This was an outcome he couldn’t accept!

How could he be dead?! What happened? Why him?! Who was he?! 

His ghost-like figure continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. He guessed that he was supposed to come to terms with everything. He didn’t want to. Instead, he complained and whined. 

People would come and go, always leaving him but they could never see him from the air.

He heard people talk about the legend in this home. They would travel around his rooms, looking for answers. 

Him, a legend? He liked the sound of that. It made him feel as if he was on top. Which he believed he was. He grinned proudly. Yes, he was. The greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

He noticed a few boys enter the location. A few teens boys with backpacks and cameras. Camping gear almost. Magoroku was curious to see them. New people? He raised a brow, as he wondered what they were doing here.

“Yo, look at this vest.” The boy looked at it. 

Magoroku felt his ghost-like body tensed up. 

“H-Hey! Wait a second!” He shouted as he reached out his hand as if trying to stop them. 

“If you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!”

They couldn’t hear him, as the boy dropped the vest to the floor. He didn’t want them to possibly ruin anything from within the home. Something about this vest triggered something within him to panic. As if he was remembering the value of it means to him. A lost memory? He wasn’t so sure but his mind wasn’t focused on those answers.

“Ahh?!” 

The boys in the room laughed maliciously as he mocked the ghost. 

“Yo, come out little ghost. Show me the legend.”

“Don’t mock it, it just might show.”

“Nah, this ghost is probably more afraid of us than us being afraid of it.”

He got offended. How dare these people mess with him?! How rude! Hasn’t anyone taught them not to talk ill of the dead?! He’ll show these ignorant fools.

“Oh! I got it!” He could move things, too. Couldn’t he? Then he’ll just have to teach these fools to mess with him. He maliciously grinned, “I’ll get them good!” If they want to be afraid, then he’ll give the show. His navy eyes cast on the three figures, “You guys better be prepared to face me.” They couldn’t hear him anyway. He was confident in his plans, that he knew was going to work as he should.

He watched with slight amusement as the boys' faces paled. 

"Ahhh hahaha! In your face!!" 

_ ‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’ _

Just in case… as they say. 

It was fair. A completely fair match with ignorant fools like them. 

“How are you feeling now?” His tone was a mocking one, “I'm feeling right up my alley.”

There was no trace of laughter in their voices, only horror. 

“Let’s get out of here!”

“Yeah, man!”

They ran out of the area like scare little kittens in their gloves. Magoroku had found a slight joy from this. It amused him. The joy of watching fools below him fall to their knees and bowing. He couldn’t help it, that's better than everyone else!

“That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second.” 

He had to do this more often.

\------------

This house was a dreary place. 

She entered from one of the back panels, flashlight in hand. The whole place was quite dark, as it didn’t have any natural light. The area was devoid of anything from what her sights can see. She kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Who knows what might happen in an old place like this?

Kyoya-sama always told her to be ready for anything. And he listened to those words. She was always ready for battle. A ruthless woman who will go to any weights or lengths to carry out his wishes. Even if that meant giving her life for his notion. Her power was unmatched.

She could tell this place wasn’t being used by the dusk that sat on the items. This place was very dusky. As expected, no one bothered to clean this place. That’s because no one lived here, either. The thick air felt crisp. It was cold. But she loved the cold. She’s used to be cold. It didn’t bother her. 

The only sound was her thoughts and the floorboard creaking.

\------------

**_Creak._ **

Huh? He blinked and flinched from surprise. The creaking of the floorboards from within another room filled his head. What was that? Was someone else here with him?! Or it just so happens that an animal got inside? Was someone here to prank him again? That happened a lot around here. He peered up from his room almost instantly. 

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped. 

She was looking around the room as if she was on the lookout for something.

"Who is that woman?" 

Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely.

Whoever she was, he felt interested in her. Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. Shortly, she stopped.

“So the legend really was a fake.”

“Hey! My legend isn’t fake!” 

She paused. Her steps came to a halt. He froze in place.

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?"

A loud voice filled her ears. She sensed it, a presence. She wasn’t alone. Her eyes narrowed from annoyance. She turned her head in the direction.

Wait, what?! He flinched. She was turning her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? 

His eyes stretched in shock as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floated behind the wall, panicking.

Silence swelled the area.

He peaked out of the shadows, glancing around. Huh? “Where did she go?” That’s strange.

He wanted to look for whoever this was. He got an idea! Oh! Maybe he could prank her, too? He wanted to see her get scared, too. 

He grinned as he went looking around the area for this woman. He had a plan to get at her. 

\--------

There’s nothing there.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes, her eyes glued to that one-stop. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She could easily tell when someone was, a hidden sense of hers. But nothing happened. Her cold icy eyes caught a glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the front. 

This was a waste of time. She believed it was nothing important. Her heels picked up and she walked off.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wasn’t alone here. This was pointless. Meaningless. She didn’t like doing meaningless things. She moved to the second floor of this old place. She searched the area thoroughly.

He giggled, “That should do it!”

She found herself pausing. That voice. It was back. Swiftly, she shifted. “Who are you?” Her voice was sternly cold. Her thick and icy sky-blue eyes warily glaring daggers at him.

“Huh?” He instantly drew back with a loud yelp in his tracks. Yikes! His eyes met hers. She was staring directly at him. “W-Wait, you can see me!?”

He was shaken. No way! No one could see him! That’s impossible! He knew that! He knew better to believe that. There’s no way… He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment. Looks like his plans to scare her backfired. This had to be a big twisted joke.

“You’re the one of that legend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” He proudly smiled, “I’m the greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

So, this legend about the boy who died here… really was true after all.  _ ‘I should have realized this sooner.’ _

“Come with me. It’s important.”

“Huh?” He blinked. That was unexpected.

“He wants you. Kyoya-sama orders.”

“I don’t think I can leave this place.”

“Did you try leaving before?”

“Yes!” He dramatically pouted, “But it won’t work!” 

She stared for a moment. She was not here to listen to his story. In that case, she will just have to bring Kyoya-sama here to run some tests. But she was still able to confirm the legend with her own eyes. She had to report immediately about her findings. She swiftly turned away from him, walking towards the door.

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. In a rush, he chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here. He wasn’t done talking to her yet!

“I never got your name!”

“There’s no need for you to know that.” 

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re sama or whatever wants me, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He clapped his ghostly hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!”

\---------

“I never expected that someone could see me.” Magoroku stared out the window, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

Ever since that encounter, he wondered.

“I wonder who else could see me, too.”

\----------

“Ah, Sophia.” Kyoya was playing on his piano. “You’re back so soon.”

“Too soon,” Rouga added from within his corner.

“Da.” She nodded.

“So did you find anything useful?”

“You were right. The legend is true.”

Kyoya found himself pausing in his chair, “Is it, now?”

“That’s correct, sir. As it turned out, I discovered the legend that the legend with the boy was true.”

“Oh?” Kyoya-sama sounded interested.

“I was still able to confirm the ghost with my own eyes”

“What are you saying?” Rouga raised a brow at her.

“I saw the ghost with my own eyes.”

Kyoya stopped playing with the piano, as the room fell silent for a mere moment. Her words hang in the air tentatively. 

“A human being able to see a ghost in person?” Kyoya questioned, his words laden with surprise, “That’s most astounding!”

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

\----------

He floated once he heard the noise coming from the floor below. He noticed four figures from the entrance. Sophia? She’s back. Huh? Who are those males with her? He judged them. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time. 

“Sophia!” He was surprised. Usually, when people came, they would never come back. Then again, he’d scared them so much that they wouldn’t dare enter again. Sophia glanced stoically at the stairs from where he was. Her icy eyes met him. Her expression didn’t change at all and she said nothing back, only gazed.

“Oh my.” The teal-haired dramatically glanced in disgust, “It’s so dusky here. I hope it doesn’t ruin my make-up.”

“Let’s start.”

“Da,” She nodded. It was a swift movement before she focused back on the white-haired next to her.

“Huh?” Magoroku raised a brow, “I wonder what they’re doing.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” The grey one spoke, crossing his arms almost glumpy. “Kyoya. Do you seriously believe this?”

Sophia glared daggers at the grey-haired. She doesn’t like him? 

“Now, now, Rouga.” The one with white and crimson high-lights smiled, “Sophia wouldn’t joke about these things.”

So the white-haired man was named, Kyoya? Was this the same ‘Kyoya-sama’ that she was talking about? And that glumpy grey-haired was named Rouga. 

“I still don’t believe in ghosts, or whatever.”

“What’s wrong, Rouga?” The taller teal-haired teased, “Afraid of a little ghost?”

Magoroku thought of an idea, and that was to fly past this grey-haired.

Rouga tensed up as he felt the wind go against his skin, “What was that?” He turned.

Kyoya turned to look at him, “Rouga?”

Magoroku maliciously laughed, “That’ll show him.”

“Are your preparations complete?” 

“Oh, that? I finished ages ago. When Kyoya-kun first called.” He shifted, almost frowning as he looked into his mirror, “You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”

“Da.”

What? Magoroku halted his laughter at those words, seeing that teal-haired was holding a tool from the bag.

“What’s that?”

Only Sophia in the room could hear him from all of the noise. Not even the other three. Yet, she didn’t speak to him, either. Nor tried to make small talk. Instead, she focused stoically on this teal-haired and Kyoya.

“Everything is ready for you to use, Kyoya-sama,” Sophia spoke.

“Well done.” Kyoya didn’t bother to gaze at and turned towards the teal-haired, “Elf?”

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf brought the screen closer to his face, “It’s different from anything we’ve seen before!”

“Let me see.” 

Elf handed him the table and he stared at the ratings. His eyes widened as his body tensed. “How wondrous! The power readings are most astounding.”

“Now that we have this data what should we do, Kyoya-kun?”

“There’s no need to worry,” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring. His lips curved to a smirk, “This is exactly what I’ve been looking for.”


End file.
